Birthday Pies And AngelFlying
by refugeofthemind
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and what's a Winchester birthday without some fluff? Established Destiel, set around season 5. Enjoy and REVIEW!


**A/N: Hiya! So this is an idea that just popped into my head while I was studying for my history this fic, Castiel and Dean are already an established couple. This is my first time writing fluff so please be gentle! Remember, ENJOY and REVIEW! :)**

"I swear Bobby, you better have a good reason to have woken me up so early in the morning."

"For your information, Miss Cranky Pants, it's close to one in the afternoon. Don't tell me Sam hasn't woken you up! Boy, must he be planning something big."

Dean glanced at the bedside clock. "What do you mean, what would he be planning?"

"You don't remember? It's your birthday, you idjit!"

Dean frowned as he looked through the motel calendar."Nuh uh, Bobby. The calendar here says its not for another two days."

"Look, I may be old but my memory's still sharper than you and your brother's put together. What year is your calendar in?"

"Oh crap, you're right."

Bobby snorted over the phone. "Course I am. Happy birthday you big dummy!"

A smile took over Dean's face."Thanks Bobby," he said gratefully.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Just make sure you're alive for the next one."

Dean grinned. "That's a promise I'll try to keep!"

"I'm gonna hang up now, I've got some work with Rufus."

Dean said his goodbye and hung up the phone. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned; he couldn't believe he had forgotten his own birthday. Well, he had so much on his plate; trying to kill Lucifer and stopping those feathery dicks from wearing him to the big showdown. His mind was always filled with worry that it had just slipped his mind.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Sam sang cheerfully, with a grin plastered on his face as he entered the motel room, carrying dozens of bags. "Great to see that you're finally awake!"

"What're you so happy about?" Dean said grumpily as he laid back in bed, covering his ears with the thin lumpy pillows.

"Oh come on , it's your birthday, could you please, at least be a little excited?"

"How about letting me sleep as a birthday present?" Dean's voice was muffled as he pressed his face onto the mattress.

"Oh, so I guess you wouldn't be wanting this limited edition Led Zepplin album complete with his autograph, huh?"

The speed at which Dean had jumped off the bed and stood beside him actually impressed Sam. Dean was known to be as slow as a slug when he woke up, yet there he was, already grabbing the package out of his hands.

"You better not be joking because you can't mess with me when it comes to Zepplin. I swear to god I'll kill you if you're lying!" Dean said, fumbling over the wrapping paper.

"Nope," Sam burst out laughing as he saw the amazed and stunned look his brother had on his face as he removed the paper.

"How did you...?" Dean was gasping like a fish, holding the album like it was made of gold. He looked like a little kid as his eyes lit up in joy.

"Remember that job in Colorado? The poltergeist in the auction house? Well lets just say I took the payment we deserved for saving those people," Sam grinned mischievously.

"You stole it?" Dean asked incredulously.

"We deserved it!"

"You stole it."

"I left a lot of money behind!"

"You stole it."

"Hey, we earned it!"

"No, you stole it."

"Fine, I stole it!" Sam gave up protesting, lifting his arms up in mock surrender.

Dean's face broke into a huge smile and he thumped his brother on the back."Dude, you are way awesome!"

"I bought you some brunch too, your favorite bacon and cheese burger. I went to the bakery but I couldn't find any birthday cakes, just some pie."

"Pie is good," Dean replied, mouth already full with the burger he was now holding in his hands. He patted Sam on the shoulder. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Only when you needed something or you got something from me," Sam muttered, not too quietly.

Dean spent the next few hours laughing and chatting with Sam. He blew out the candles they stuck on the apple pie as Sam sang him 'happy birthday' in his godawful tone-deaf voice, clapping like the huge maniac he was. Dean didn't mind. He hadn't laughed that much in a while. He didn't remember the last time he was this happy. It was nice to finally take a break after all that intense hunting both brothers were going through. Just when he thought that he couldn't be happier, the day got even better.

Castiel had been spending so much time with the brothers that Dean didn't even flinch when he suddenly appeared right beside him. Sam on the other hand, almost choked on the beer that he was drinking. After a lot of coughing, sputtering and an amused Castiel watching beer shoot out through his nose did Sam manage to ask him what he was doing there.

"I did not have much to do today so I decided to pay Dean and you a visit." Castiel looked around and noticed the mess, in the room, with plates of pie here and there, wrapping paper strewn over the floor and beer bottles left everywhere.

"Did a celebration take place?"he inquired.

"Yup, it's your boyfriend's birthday," Sam said slapping Dean in his back.

"Don't worry," Dean assured him, "I almost forgot too."

Castiel didn't understand what the brothers were talking about. "Correct me if I am wrong but Dean's birth was more than 20 years ago. I'm afraid you might be too late for that,"he said, frowning.

Sam snorted."Yeah, we know that, Captain Obvious, but us humans celebrate the day of our birth every year. Now don't ask why, we just do."

Castiel eyebrows furrowed. "But I have a question."

Sam groaned but Dean raised his eyebrows, reassuring Castiel to continue.

"You grow a year older every year on your birthday correct?"

Both brothers nodded simultaneously.

"Doesn't that mean that you are celebrating a year closer to death?"

Sam burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he doubled over, unable to contain his chuckles. "Wow Cas, way to look at it in a glass-is-half-full kinda way," Dean said drily.

"Dean, I don't understand that reference."

Sam could not take it anymore. His loud guffaws could be heard vibrating off the walls of their room. The clock showed 5pm and Sam got off his seat and left the motel room. "I'd like to stay but I do have to ask that kid some questions about the hauntings. Have fun, you two!"

The room was silent for a while as it's two occupants stood there, staring at each other.

"Cas, what did I say about the appropriate distance between us?"

"My apologies," Castiel stepped back but was stopped by Dean, who grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Castiel gave him a confused look.

"I said that you can be closer when we're alone you idiot!" Dean grinned and Castiel quirked his lips upwards. Dean stood there with his arms around Castiel, comfortable with the warm heat that was radiating off the angel. He was content and never felt happier.

"Dean, I didn't get you a gift," Castiel said sadly.

Dean smiled at him, shaking his head. "Its okay, Cas."

"I thought it was customary to get you something?"

"A while ago, you didn't even know what a birthday was!" Dean scoffed.

Suddenly, Castiel's face lifted as he smiled. "I know of a perfect present for you!"

Before Dean could say anything, or ask Castiel what he was talking about, he felt the ground beneath him shake and suddenly disappear. He felt the familiar feeling of the air around him shatter.

Suddenly, he wasn't in the dingy motel room couldnt feel anything below his feet and when he looked down, he realized that he wasn't even on land. In fact, it looked as though he was _flying_.

Dean gave a yelp and buried his face in Castiel's chest, grasping the lapels of his trench coat tightly in his fists. Dean shut his eyes and he felt Castiel's grip on him tighten.

"Dean, open your eyes." Castiel commanded.

Dean shook his head. He pressed his face further onto Castiel's shirt, heart beating frantically. Castiel slowly pulled Dean away, while still keeping a strong hold on him.

"Dean. You should open your eyes." Castiel repeated.

Ever so slowly, Dean lifted his eyelids, afraid of what he going to see. However, the sight before him took his breath away. "Cas, isn't this the-"

"Grand canyon? Yes. You always stated that you wanted to visit this place so I brought you here."

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. It was beautiful. The sun was setting too, making the blue sky look as though it was lit with fire. Like this, flying mid air should have frightened Dean, but he only felt comfort as Castiel's arms were wrapped around him. He nuzzled his face in the curve of Castiel's neck.

"Hey Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"I've decided that I _do_ like flying."

Castiel smiled as his blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

"I am happy to hear that."

The end.


End file.
